


Manners Maketh (Wo)Man: Cover Art

by napfreak



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napfreak/pseuds/napfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover art for the fanfiction Manners Maketh (Wo)Man by themillersdaughtersmistress, made for the Swan Queen Big Bang IV: Four Letter Words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manners Maketh (Wo)Man: Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themillersdaughtersmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manners Maketh the (Wo)Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859778) by [themillersdaughtersmistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillersdaughtersmistress/pseuds/themillersdaughtersmistress). 



\-------------------------------------------------------------

 


End file.
